


Detention with the Diva

by Cegorach



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Evelynn is kinda a bitch, F/M, Hand Jobs, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24713197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cegorach/pseuds/Cegorach
Summary: Academy AU / Reader InsertAfter missing some school, your professor makes you stay after school to get a private tutoring session from a certain Diva.Not much tutoring happens.
Relationships: Evelynn (League of Legends)/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 25





	Detention with the Diva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Artorias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artorias/gifts).



> In return for a favor which shall not be named, I wrote this for Artorias.  
> I hope you enjoy it Art <3

Today was your first day back at school after being sick. “Sick” would actually be a better way to describe it because if you’re being honest, you faked a fever so that you could stay home and play the new DLC to your favorite game. Cloistered away up in the room, bundled in comfortable clothes and blankets and plugged into an unending video game grinding session. The only downside to the grindfest is that you now have a lot of schoolwork to get caught up on, something you’re worried about even in the middle of class. It’s the last period of the day, World History, and you are only half-listening as Professor Peters rambles on and on about the rise and fall of the Byzantine empire. Mainly you’re stressing about the Math Test you have to make-up and the English paper due in two days that you haven’t even started on, not to mention the Science Lab you need to go in for.

You sigh and run a hand through your unkempt hair, rolling your neck and looking around the classroom to try to find something that will fill up the last 20 minutes of the school day. You don’t really know anyone here as none of your friends are in this period and you can’t be bothered to meet new people. Your gaze catches on something magenta and you focus, wincing slightly as an intense expression comes into view. It’s Evelynn, she’s a year above you and is the socialite queen of the Academy. Not to mention, she’s probably one of the biggest bitches, and divas, around and has a mean streak of pranks and exposés on fellow students who have attracted her ire. You have no idea what you did to her, but her smoldering, golden gaze is making you feel rather uncomfortable. After a few seconds of staring back at her, you’ve had enough and turn away, trying to focus on your notes and not on the hole she’s burning into the back of your head with her eyes. Ten minutes go by and you look back at her again and she’s still staring at you. Your face flushes and you quickly turn back around. “What is her problem?”

At long last, the bell rings and people begin to trickle out of the class.

“Y/N,” calls the professor, “A moment please?”

_Uh oh, this can’t be good._

You briefly glance behind you and notice that everyone has left the classroom. Everyone but her. Evelynn sits at her desk, tapping away on her phone with an annoyed expression on her face.

“Seeing as you are behind and she,” he says, pointing towards Evelynn, “owes the school some detention time, the Headmistress is letting her work some of it off by getting you caught back up.”

_So that’s why she’s so annoyed. She has to tutor you because you stayed at home and played video games._

“I’ve got to go now, you’re both free to leave when Y/N is caught up.”

With that, Professor Peters leaves the classroom and you stand there for a second stuck with Evelynn. As soon as your brain starts back up you walk over to your seat, glancing over at her on the way. She’s still on her phone, scrolling through something without a care in the world. As you slide into your seat she speaks up.

“Sit here dumbass.”

She gestures dismissively towards the desk next to her and you quietly make your way over, sitting down. She leans down to pull something out of her bag and you glance over, noticing that at this angle you can see straight down her blouse and take in a delicious amount of cleavage. She looks up at you and a smirk comes over her face.

“Like what you see?”

You quickly look away and try to make a half-hearted excuse but she isn’t buying it. Instead, you try to deflect by asking, “What are you in here for anyway?”

“I’m here for you, mostly.”

Your face heats up, “What’s the supposed to mean?”

She gets out of her chair, coming over to your seat and pulling the desk away before straddling you all the while explaining, “Well, on one hand, leaking Syndra’s nudes to half the school got me even with that bitch, on the other hand, it got me to a place where I can get you all to myself.”

With that, she ruffles your hair a bit before leaning in and pauses for a moment, breath tickling your ear and sending a shiver down your spine as something awakens in you. She opens her mouth and ever so slowly inhales before whispering into your ear as she traces a finger up your arm.

“You know, you’re really fucking adorable. It just sucks that you’re such a nerd and that I would rather die than be caught with you.”

The finger moves to your chest and she pushes you back into the chair.

“So let’s not get caught.”

With that, Evelynn leans forward and plants her full lips to your own, drowning you in her strawberry scent. She’s overwhelming, the way her finely-manicured nails drag through your hair, the way her tongue invades your mouth to search you out, the way she stirs this fiery heat in you that you’ve never felt before. It’s exhilarating, and it’s turning you on. She feels the product of her feverish assault pressing up against her and grinds into it causing you to whine into the kiss. She captures your lower lip between her teeth and bites down hard, causing you to yelp slightly as blood trickles out.

“What the fuck was that for?” you whisper-shout.

“Come on babe, don’t tell me you’re too much of a pussy for a little bit of rough play…”

Your face reddens and you open your mouth to retort but she’s on you again, swapping spit with you relentlessly and sucking the blood from your wound. This goes on for another minute or so before she pulls back to catch her breath. Her hand reaches down to your bulge and she grabs it, giving it a tight squeeze.

“That’s it?” she mocks and yet you have the feeling that she’s subtly impressed. “Hmm, I guess I’ll have to take a closer look.”

With that, she unbuttons your pants and is already pulling them down around your tented boxers when the door creaks open. Faster then you thought possible, she’s out of your lap and in the chair next to you, throwing a book on top of your lap to cover your erection. You’re left breathless as the professor walks back into the room.

“Forgot my mug, carry on with your studies.”

He picks up the ceramic cup from his desk and turns back around, stepping outside the classroom. As soon as the door closes behind him, she’s at your side, pulling the clothes away from your dick and grabbing it in her hand, giving it another squeeze that is both uncomfortable and arousing. Beads of arousal drip out of the head and she presses down with her thumb, smearing them around before beginning to stroke up and down. Her hand is so soft and yet it’s wrapped so tightly around your throbbing length. You whimper and thrust upward.

“Eager, aren’t we?” she giggles and picks up the pace.

You’re close, you know it. Your entire length is coated in pre and her hand just glides over it. Your breathing begins to deepen as she goes up, down, up, down, up, down, and then her hand is gone.

“Wha-”

“Come on now, you didn’t really think it would be that easy did you?” she smirks, “We’re done when I’m done.”

With that, she stands up and in one motion, her panties are pulled to the side and she impales herself on your dick, its length disappearing into her glistening folds. She gasps as it bottoms out and she takes a minute to acclimate around you before gyrating her hips and grinding against you. Her hands find their way to your shoulders and her nails dig into the skin through your shirt.

“Cum before me and you can go ahead and never look at me again okay honey?” she says before lifting herself up slightly and dropping down.

She really isn’t gonna make this easy for you huh?

You groan as she shifts around you and she lunges forward, trapping the noise in between your mouths, pressing her ample chest to yours. You begin to thrust up to meet her hips as they crash down on you, her tongue battering against yours before sweeping it aside and once again invading your mouth. She moans into your mouth as your length reaches somewhere deep inside her, stimulating her in the exact spot she needs it. Her folds ripple around you as her juices gush out around you. Even in the midst of her orgasm, Evelynn still bucks up and down in every attempt to milk every last drop of pleasure from you. You’d like to think you’d last longer, but who are you kidding? With a grunt you cum inside her, filling her up with your warmth.

“Good boy,” she smiles before returning to make out with you.

The two of you stay like that for a few minutes, furiously trying to attack each other’s mouths while you are still inside her. Eventually, with a sigh, she lifts her hips up and gets off of you. Her face hardens.

“Tell anyone about this, and I will ruin you.”

You nod. As the euphoria fades, you realize that she’s still the queen bee and you’re a nerd at the bottom of the food chain.

With that, Evelynn picks up her bag and strides from the classroom throwing a little bit of extra sway into her hips and blowing you a kiss at the door.

“But if you ever need help catching up, call me Y/N.”

It’s the first time she’s said your name, and hopefully not the last.


End file.
